UWWAAA GEEGE JAHATT!
by papoy1406
Summary: Tao adalah seorang bocil yang ingusan dan kelewat polos, tapi ternyataohternyataaa.. dibalik kepolosannya itu terdapat sesosok musang yang hanya akan bangun saat bertemu dengan wufan-ge tercintanya. ITS KRISTAO/TAORIS DONT LIKE? KEEP READ IT! INI FANFIC DEBUT JADI MAKLUMI KALI ABAL,BOSENIN,JELEK,DAN LAIN-LAIN! SAYA MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Author : papoy14

Taytel(?) : UWWAAAA GEGE JAHAT!

Disclaimer : semua cast hanya milik Allah SWT dan author tentunya *cengir no jutsu*

Rating : T semi M

Genre : Humor,Romance

Pairing : Taoris/Kristao, slight yunjae and kyumin

Warning(s) : typo(s),YAOI!,abal,bahasa semaunya(?),OOC(S) karena ini fanfic debut author muahahaha

Summary : Tao adalah seorang bocil yang ingusan dan kelewat polos, yang mengaggumi sosok dari seorang kris wu. Untuk lebih lanjutnya silahkan Baca/ITS KRISTAO/TAORIS/DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ IT!

~oOo~

Chapter 1

-Author POV-

"UWWAAAAAAA UMMAA UMMAA! AYO KESANAA!" teriak seorang anak yang diperkirakan masih berumur 5 tahun itu sambil menarik-narik umma-nya. "ne ne chagi, tapi sebelumnya kau habiskan dulu susumu" ucap seorang namja cantik yang author yakini bernama huang sungmin sambil membelai surai biru anaknya yang bernama huang zitao atau lebih akrab dipanggil Tao,Zitao,atau Taozi. "YE UMMA!" ucap tao masih dengan semangat 45-nya.

Tao pun dengan cekatan menghabiskan susunya, beberapa menit kemudian susu yang tao minum pun habis. Dan (masih) dengan semangat 45-nya tao menarik-narik tangan ummanya untuk segera menuju ketempat yang ia tuju. "UMMAA PALLIYAAA, TAO INGIN BELTEMU DENGAN GEGE BELMUKA FLAT!" ucap oh atau bisa dibilang teriak tao kepada sang umma yang masih dengan sabar meladeni anaknya itu. "nde chagi, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Dan namanya wufan bukan gege bermuka flat chagi" kata sungmin yang dibubuhi dengan kekehan. Tidak berapa lama, tao dan sungmin sampai di sebuah taman yang rindang,asri,dan sejuk bak sengkedan di puncak *lah. Dan tak jauh dari taman itu, terlihat siluet laki-laki yang di perkirakan berumur 15 tahun sedang berjalan kearah tao dan ummanya. "uwaaa gege!" panggil tao dengan riangnya kepada sosok tersebut yang author sekali lagi yakini bernama wufan atau biasa disapa dengan sebutan kris. Kris pun sampai di depan sang anak dan ibunya, bukannya member senyuman yang indah bak kambing di puncak ia malah terus memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. "ah annyeong ahjjuma,taozi" sapa kris dengan sopan dan tentu saja berwajah datar. "nde kris-ah, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang ingin ahjjuma bicarakan ne?" ucap sungmin memberikan senyuman ringannya."ya tentu saja ahjjuma" jawab kris sambil memberikan senyum tipisny, sangat tipis hingga hanya dia dan tuhan yang bisa melihat.

"ya kalau begitu, tao jadilah anak baik ne selama umma pergi bersama appa. Kalau tao berjanji akan menjadi anak baik, umma akan membelikan tao mainan dan-" belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya "dan adik baru untukmu" ucap seorang pria yang muncul dari belakang mintao dan langsung memeluk pinggang sungmin possesiv. Ternyata oh ternyata itu adalah ucapan dari seorang atau kyuhyun sang appa dengan seringaiannya. "Y-YYAA!" ucap sungmin yang dibubuhi blush. "wae? Kupikir tao pasti juga menginginkan adik baru untuk menemaninya bermain. Apa appa benar chagi?" Tanya sang appa sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "eum, tentu saja!" ucap tao sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu dan uh.. jangan lupakan tangannya yang terkepal ke atas. Poor tao, dia tidak tahu kalau ia sedang menggiring nyawa umma tercintanya ke dalam kandang kodok *lah. "see baby, tao pun sudah meng-iyakan permintaanku. Apa kau tega merusak mimpi indah anak kita yang menginginkan seorang adik untuk menemaninya bermain hemm?" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecupi perpotongan leher sungmin. "YYAA! CHO KYUHYUN BISA KAH KAU MENUNGGU SAAT KITA SUDAH DI HOTEL?!" teriak sungmin dan dengan langsung ia menutup mulutnya. 'babo! Sungmin babo! Kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang membuat nyawamu melayang, ah kalau dipikir-pikir tao memang sudah waktunya memiliki adik. Aisshh jinjja molla' rutuk sungmin dalam benaknya. "Ahh, ternyata kelinci manisku ini sudah tidak sabar eoh? Baiklah aku akan segera 'melakukannya' setelah kita sampai di hotel eum?" goda kyuhyun kepada anae nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ber-blushing ria. "cha! Tao-er, appa pergi dulu ne.. jangan repotkan wufan-ge dan jadilah anak baik maka appa akan memberika adik baru untukmu" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai biru anaknya. "nde appa! Tao akan menjadi anak baik dan tao akan menunggu adik tao" ucap tao sambil memerkan senyum manisnya. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, seorang wufan tersenyum tipis melihat tao yang sedang tersenyum. "baiklah tao umma dan appa pergi dulu ne, jangan membuat wufan-ge kerepotan,umma akan segera pulang.. uhh umma pasti akan merindukanmu tao-er" ucap sungmin sambil mengecup pipi gembul tao. "nde appa juga" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala tao. "wufan, jaga anakku dengan baik ne! jangan buat dia menangis dan jangan pernah membawa temanmu atau memperkenalkan temanmu kepadanya! Ingat jika aku sudah kembali dan tao kehilangan sifat kepolosannya, aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehermu dengan tanganku sendiri! Camkan itu wufan!" ucap sang umma dengan horrornya. "oh dan wufan, aku mau anakku masih perawan! Ingat itu" tambah sang appa dengan deathglarenya. 'GLEK' wufan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah mendengar pesan dari kyumin. "n-nde ahjjuma,ahjjusi.. saya akan menjaga tao dengan baik" ucap kris agak tergagap di depan katanya.

Kyumin pun meninggalkan tao dan wufan ditaman. "jadi.. tao, apa yang ingin kau lakukkan?" Tanya kris. "tidak tahu, tao biasanya hanya mengikuti apa kata umma" jawab tao seadanya. Kris pun berfikir keras hingga matanya juling keatas. "eum, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita kerumah gege saja ne" ajak kris sambil menggandeng tangan tao. Bukannya berjalan tao hanya diam sambil men-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Kris yang bingung hanya diam memperhatikan. Cukup lama suasana hening hingga tao berinisiatif untuk berbicara ah anni, lebih tepatnya merajuk. "uhhh gege.." ucap tao sambil menarik-narik tangan wufan. "ne waeyo?" ucap kris sambil menautkan alisnnya. "emm, tao capek ge.. bisakah eum.. engg bisakah gege me-menggendongku?" ucap tao yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Kris yang gemas langsung mengelus pucuk kepala tao dan tersenyum.. oh wait! Apa? Te-tersenyum? Seorang wufan yang berwajah flat tersenyum? Oh god! Lihat tao bahkan hanya karena kau meminta gendong dia bisa tersenyum dengan manis nya seperti itu, good boy tao!. "nde baby,gege akan menggendongmu" ucap kris selaku menggendong tao. Dan _what? Dia memanggil tao apa? Baby? Wow tao you can see that? Kau sudah mengubah kris hari ini!_. Kris pun menggendong tao hingga sampai kedepan pintu mobil dan membuka pintunya dan tidak lupa memasukkan tao kedalamnya. Setelah selesai memasangkan tao_ safety belt_-nya kris langsung berjalan kepintu sebelah dan masuk kemobilnya.

**Skip **

Tao dan krispun sampai di rumah kris. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya kris langsung menoleh kearah tao "kajja taozi, kita sudah sam-" kris menghentikkan kata-katanya saat melihat tao yang tertidur dengan ayunya. "ahh kenapa kau sangat manis baby?" ucap kris sambil mengelu pipi tao dngn lembut. "ah bahkan bibirmu sangat menggoda baby" ucap kris sekali lagi dengan mengecup pelan bibir tao. Semakin lama kecupan itu menjadi lumatan yang emm bisa dikatakan ganas untuk anak seumuran tao. Bagaimana tidak lihatlah leher tao oh bahkan kaos tao yang basah akibat lelehan saliva entah milik siapa yang mengalir begitu saja. Karena kehabisan nafas mungkin, tao membuka matanya dan yang pertama tao liat adalah wajah seorang wufan ge yang sedang menutup matanya dan oh jangan lupakan lumatan yang di berikan olehnya. Entah tuyul macam apa yang tega merasuki tubuh tao, dia membalas me-lumat bibir gegenya itu.. ohoh ternyata sifat mesum appanya menurun dengan kental kedarahnya, lihatlah bahkan diumurnya yang masih 5 tahun ini tao sudah bisa melumat bibir orang. Merasakan ada yang melumat bibrnya spontan kris langsung membuka matanya dan betapa kaget nya dia saat mengetahui bahwa taolah yang melakukkannya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling melumat, tao lebih dulu melepaskan tautan mereka. "uhh gege, tao tidak bisa belnafas" ucap tao sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya "ah mianhae baby, gege kelepasan" ucap kris sambil membawa tao kepangkuannya. "memang gege ingin apa?" Tanya tao dengan polos "eh? Anni gege hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa kasih saying gege kepada tao" kata kris sambil mengecup pelan perpotongan leher tao. "aahh gege gelii~" ucap tao sambil menjauhkan kepala kris. "chamkam baby, gege akan berhenti kalau tao diam" ucap kris masih dengan setia mengecup dan menjilat perpotongan leher tao. "uuhh.. ta-tapi ge, ini benar-benar gelihh" ucap tao lagi. "baiklah, ayo kita masuk kerumah" ucap kris seraya menggendong tao dan berjalan kedalam rumah.

-oOo-

Kris dan tao pun memasuki rumah ah mungkin lebuh tepatnya mansion keluarga wu. Kris langsung mengajak tao kekamarnya, terlihat didalam kamar berukuran jumbo itu terdapat satu buah kingsize bed, dua meja nakas /mungkin itu namanya/ dua lampu tidur, dua lemari pakaian, satu lemari sepatu, smarttv /yang bisa maen englibeld itu/,home theather,beberapa foto dan lukisan,dan ya hamper lupa... semua yang berada dikamar kris didominasikan(?) dengan warna dark blue dan broken white. Baiklah cukup atas informasi nya sekarang kita lanjut ke taoris. Uhhh percaya atau tidak ternyata mereka sedang melakukkan 'sesuatu'

"uhhh uhhh gehh pelan-pelan tao sakithhh shhh"

"damn! Bisakah kau diam baby, bagaimana gege bisa melakukannya kalaukau terus meracau"

"ehmm ehmmm ashhh uhh telushhgeh ahh ahhh"

"ohh fuckk babyyhhh emhh"

"gehhh apa yang kau katakannsshhh ahhhh"

"a-anni, diamlah babyyh biarkan gege menyelesikan ini"

~oOo~

~oOo~

~oOo~

~oOo~

**TBC**

**(a/n) : **kyaaahhhhh maafkan saya readers-deul yang saya cintai bak strobri di puncak(?) maklumilah saya karena ini adalah fanfic debut sayaaaaaa jadi gaje,ngebosenin,gaje,dan bahasanya no profesionall *pundung di puncak* tapii apapun yang terjadiiiii saya membutuhkan review anda sekaliannn mau nge flame gaknapa kok hehee.. karena saya orangnya sabarrrrrr hehee.. yauda segitu ajaa gomaptaaa^^


	2. UWWAAA GEEGE JAHATT!

Author : papoy14

Disclaimer: All cast hanya milik Allah SWT tapi all pair milik saya! *nyengir no jutsu*

Genre : Humor,Romance

Pairing : Kristao/Taoris,Kyumin,Yunjae,etc.

Rating : T+ (M-) *emang ada-_-*

Warning(s) : Abal,PEDOO,yaoi,typo(s),cerita semaunya. Don't like? Keep read it!

(A/N) : misimisi author gaje comebackstagee.. jadi gini ya sedikit curcol tentang proses pembuatan fanfic sebelumnyaa dan alurnya yang gak jelas. Thorthor(?) ngebuat tuh fanfic make system SKS atau biasa di sapa sistim kebut semalam. Dan kenapa alurnya gaje? Karena author sendiri bingung mau ngebuat kayak gimanaa hehe.. jalan ceritanya aja thorthor bingung mau dibuat kayak apaan, jadi author cuman memasukkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran author wakk soo kalo ceritanya aneh bin gak jelas salahkanlah naruto *lah?.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Author POV**

KRINGGG KRIINGG NGENGGG NGEEENGGG JGERRR JGERRR

Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar tuan muda wufan kita ini. Penasaran suara apa itu? Baiklah, ayo kita tengok kedalam kamar tersebut.

Ahh ternyata itu adalah suara alarm dari smartphone tuan muda kita antara lain antara sama adalah wu yi fan. "uhh ge~ gegee~ matikan alalmnyaa~" ucap seorang anak panda yang nyasar dari balik selimut. "ehm" orang yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon yang diharapkan, sang anak panda yang bisa disapa tao-pun membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya dan mengucek-ngucek lucu. Tao pun menaiki tubuh sang gege. Setelah berhasil berada diatas tubuh wufan, tao langsung memukul-mukul kecil pundak wufan. "gege, ileonayaa~" karena tidak mendapat respon apapun tao akhirnya tengkurap diatas tubuh wufan dan- oh my, dia mengecup bibir gegenya itu. "ge~ ileonaa tao lapal" ucap tao selaku menjilat bibir dan mata wufan. Merasa ada yang mengganggu, wufan pun membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Dan _wow! Kejutan apa lagi yang ia dapatkan hari ini? 'a-apa yang t-tao lakukan? Akhh kenapa dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan?" batin wufan sambil tersenyum ah anni dia ber-smirk lebih tepatnya._"ne baby, apa yang kau inginkan hm?" Tanya wufan seraya mengecup pipi gembul tao.

"tao lapal gege~ tao ingin makan lamyeon dan naci goleng china" ucap tao sambil tersenyum dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kris. "ne baby, sebentar gege belikan. Atau tao ingin gege menyuruh para mate untuk memasaknya?" jawab sekaligus Tanya wufan sambil beranjak duduk. "ne, tao ingin pala mate caja yang memacaknya" ucap tao selaku membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kris. "emm ne, kalau begitu gege kebawah dulu ne" jawab kris saraya mengangkat tao dan memindahkannya kesamping. "anniyeo, tao ingin ikut gege~" ucap sang anak panda sambil memeluk leher kris. Dan tiba-tiba kris merasakan geli di lehernya, ah ternyata itu adalah kelakuan tao yang sedang mencium leher kris. "emm gege~" panggil tao pada sosok jangkung yang sedang di peluknya. "ne baby?" jawabnya sambil mengelus surai biru tao. "tao cuka bau gege, gege halum walau gege belum mandi kkkkk~" jawabnya sambil terkik pelan. 'ah aku jadi ingat kejadian semalam' benak kris mem-flashback(?)

**FLASHBACK**

KRIS POV

Ahh, setelah sampai dikamar aku langsung saja manaruh tao pada tempat tidurku. Aku terus memandangi wajah polos nan manis milik namja panda di depanku ini, dan tanpa kusadari ternyta dia sudah membuka matanya entah sejak kapan. Dan uh, sepertinya dia merasa tidak nyaman. "tao? Ada apa baby?" tanyaku seraya memandangnya lembut. "nan mollayo ge, tao melasa tidak enak di punggung tao ge. Lasanya sepelti ada yang menggigit" ucap tao dengan polosnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban nya, sungguh polos sekali kau huang zitao-ku. "itu namanya gatal baby" jawabku seraya mengelus surai biru favoritku. "ga-gatal ge? Apa itu gatal?" tanyanya lagi. "gatal itu ketika kau merasa ingin menggaruk kulitmu baby" jawabku lagi sambil tersenyum. "apa tao mau gege bantu?" tanyaku lagi. "oh, ne gege. Tolong bantu tao" jawabnya sambil mengangguk lucu. Aku pun membalikkan tubuh tao menjadi tengkurap.

Aku mulai menggaruk punggung tao pelan.

"ahhh" ucapnya mendesa- eh wait? Mendesah? Kenapa dia mendesah? Karena gemas aku melakukannya ehm tapi tidak bisa dikatakan menggaruk, lebih ke elus mungkin. Dan right! Dugaanku benar dia mendesah lagi. "uuhh gege lebih cephatt" ucapnya sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan uh! Kenapa kakinya bisa sampai ke selangkanganku? Dan ahhh kenapa dia tepat mengarah ke adikku? Karena kaget aku tanpa sengaja menggaruknya terlalu keras. "uhhh uhhh gehh pelan-pelan tao cakithhh shhh" ucapnya dengan damn! Dia mendesah! Akh aku akan kehilangan akal sehatku jika terus begini!. "damn! Bisakah kau diam baby, bagaimana gege bisa melakukannya kalaukau terus meracau" aku menggaruknya agak lebih cepat, tapi memang karena tubuhnya yang sensitive dia kegelian dan yah kalian tau apa yang dia lakukan. "ehmm ehmmm ashhh uhh telushhgeh ahh ahhh" desahnya untuk sekian kali, dan akh! Kenapa dia menendang adikku lagi? Bukan merasa sakit aku malah merasa melayang. Terkesan lebay memang tapi itulah yang kurasakan. "ohh fuckk babyyhhh emhh" ucapku begitu saja. ""gehhh apa yang kau katakannsshhh ahhhh" tanyanya. Oh shit! Kenapa aku mengatakan di depan anak polos ini? Dan kenapa dia bisa mendengarnya? Damn!. "a-anni, diamlah babyyh biarkan gege menyelesikan ini " setelah itu,aku hanya menggaruk da menggaruk hingga ia tertidur dengan pulasnya. "kau begitu manis baby" aku menyelimutinya dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku. "jallja baby,wo aini" ucapku seraya mengecup keningnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Author POV

"geee~ gegee~" rajuk tao sambil menepuk pelan pipi gegenya. Karena tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun tao dengan senyum jahilnya memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang hidung kris. "a-akhh" kris merintih terkejut. "ya! Baby apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil memegang tangan tao dan menjuhkannyan dari lubang hidung miliknya. "anniyeo ge, tao tidak melakukan apapun" jawab tao sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang kris lagi. "ge~ tao lapal" ucap tao sambil memeluk leher kris. "ah ne baby, maaf gege tadi melamun. Kalau begitu kajja kita kebawah" ucap kris seraya berdiri dan menggendong tao kebawah.

Saat mereka menuruni tangga, kris mendengar suara umma dan appanya yang kelihatannya sedang bertengkar, ah anni mungkin lebuh tepatnya sang appa yang sedang menggoda ummanya. "jongie-ya, kenapa kau sangat manis hari ini hem?" kata yunho sang appa. "berhenti menggodaku yunnie~" ucap jaejong selaku sang umma sambil memakaikan yunho dasi. "anni, aku berkata jujur chagi. Kau begitu manis hari ini" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi tirus sang anae. "oh berarti hari-hari biasanya aku terlihat jelek hem? Baiklah wu yunho! Tidak ada jatah selama 2 hari untukmu!" ucap jaejong membalikkan badannya membelakangi yunho. "a-anni chagi, kau memang terlihat manis seperti biasanya. Hanya saja hari inikau begitu membuat libidoku naik chagi" ucap yunho memeluk pinggang jaejong dari belakang. "kau bohong" jawab jaejongsambil mem-poutkan bibir nya lucu oh dan jangan lupakan mukanya yang semerah cat rumah tetangga author. Yunho yang gemas langsung saja mencium pipi anae nya itu. "tell me, kapan aku berbohong padamu chagi?" Tanya yunho dengan seduktiv tepat di telinga jaejong. "kapan kau bohong hem? Tentu saja sering! Saat kau berkata jalanan macet saat kencan pertama kita dan ternyata kau malah asik-asik tidur! Apa itu tidak termasuk bohong bagimu?!" semprot(?) jaejong sambil mendorong yunho hingga ia terjungkal sedikit. "e-eh? K-kalau i-iitu khilaf chagi " jawab yunho tidak lupa memberikan cengiran bodohnya. "hahhhh terserahmu lah" ucap jaejong menyerah. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata kris dan tao sudah beradadi meja makan dari tadi. "umma, cepatlah aku dan tao sudah lapar" katakris dengan nada dinginnya. "e-eh, kau sudah turun? Baiklah kalau begitu selamat makan tao" ucap jaejong sambil mengelus surai biru tao penuh saying. "ne ahjjuma, calamat makan juga. Uhh gegee~mana lamyeon milik tao?" Tanya tao sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kris yang gemas langsung mencubit pipi tao. "ne baby tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi mate akan membawakannya" jawab kris sambil mencium pipi tao. "ehm" jawab tao menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tulus. 3 orang yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam mereka sama-sama berfikir bahwa tao adalah malaikat yang turun dan dititipkan untuk mereka.

Karena bingung dengan 3 orang dewasa di depannya, tao berpose berfikir dan itu makin membuat 3 orang itu makin gemas dengannya. 'ugh, kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan tuhan' batin mereka kompak. "gege~ kenapa tao dilihat cepelti itu? Tao nakal ne?" Tanya tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "eh? A-anni baby kau tidak nakal. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan" jawab kris blakblakkan. "nde chagi, kau itu sangat-sangat menggemaskan" lanjut jaejong yang di angguki yunho. "kkkkk~ memang tao menggemackan. Kata umma kalau tao cudah becal nanti akan banyak namja-namja blengcek yang mendekati tao jadi umma menyuluh tao belajal wuchu" ucap tao sambil tersenyum riang. "ehm, memang namja blengcek itu apa ahjjuma?" ucap tao lagi sekaligus bertanya. "hmmm, namja brengsek ya? Kalau namja brengsek itu seperti kau dan kau!" jawab jaejong seraya menunjuk kris dan yunho. "Y-YAA! AKU BUKAN NAMJA BRENGSEK!" jawab yunho dan kris berbarengan. 'Hahhh appa dan aegi memang tidak ada bedanya, sama-sama keras kepala' batin jaejong sambil memutar bolamatanya. "permisi tuan, ini ramyeonnya" ucap mate yang dating dari dapur. Mate itu meletakkan ramyeonnya di depan tao,dan tao yang melihat nya sangat kegirangan hingga matanya juling kesamping(?). "silahkan tuan muda, selamat makan" ucap mate sambil mengelus pelan pipi tao. Tao yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum riang. "celamat makancemuanyaa~ nyamm nyamm" ucap tao sambil memakan ramyeonnya.

**SKIP**

Setelah acara sarapan selesai, kris dan tao pergi ketaman. "gegee~" panggil tao pada kris. "wae baby?" jawab kris dengan mengelus surai hijau aqua tao (A/N: bntar author jelasin kenapa rambut tao berubah-ubah, jadi gini yang kemaren dim net kan rambut tao keliatan agak biru, jadi author nulisnya biru. Nah pas di music core rambutnya bener-bener keliatan ijo aqua jadi author nulisnya gitu. Ngerti? Bagusbagus)

"tao ingin balon itu ge!" ucap tao dengan senyum sumriga-nya. "ehm ne baby, tunggu sebentar ya gege akan membelikan tao balon dulu" jawab kris sambil mengelus surai hijau tao. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada dua sosok namja yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka.

~~~~~~oOOo~~~~~~

Enggak deng boong wakk~, ok back to story.

Dua namja yang mengikuti mereka jalan kearahtao. "adik manis, ayo ikut dengan kami" ajak salah satu namja itu. "ehm? Ahjjuci ciapa?" Tanya tao dengan polosnya. "kau tidak perlu mengetahui kami siapa manis. Kau hanya perlu ikut dengan kami" ucap namja itu lagi. "anni, tao ingin dengan gege caja." Jawab tao sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "hahhh kau merepotkan manis. Walaupun kau menolak kami akan tetap membawa-mu" ucap namja yang lainnya. Namja itu menggendong tao secara paksa, dan tao yang reflek langsung teriak disaat dia tidaknyaman. "A-NDWAEEE! TAO TIDAK MAU IKUT DENGAN KALIAN! TAO INGIN DENGAN KRIC GEGEE!" teriak tao sambil meronta-ronta. "diamlah sedikit manis, kau akan jatuh kalau begini" ucap namja yang menggendong tao. "AANDWAEE! KRIC GE! TOLONG TAOO hiks hiks " teriak tao lagi mulai terisak. "gegee tolong tao, tao takut hiks hiks" ucap tao lagi dengan berlinangan air mata. Kris yang melihat dua orang itu membawa tao tadinya befikir kalau mereka hanya ingin mengajak main tao. Tetapi karena melihat air mata tao dan tao yang meronta-ronta kris langsung berlari kearah mereka. "YYAA! BERHENTI KALIAN!" teriak kris sambil berlari. Karena memang jarak antara mereka yang jauh, tao sudah dibawa masuk ke mobil oleh dua orang itu. "BERHENTIIIIII! TIDAKK TAOO TAOOO!" teriak kris mengejar mobil yang membawa tao. Yah walaupun kaki kris pnjang melebihi rata-rata, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengejar mobil. "maafkn gege tao, hahh habis ini aku akan dimakan oleh setan dan kelinci pembunuh itu" ucap kris miris.

Setelah kejadian barusan, kris langsung kekantor polisi. Dia melaporkan hilangnya tao,setelah itu dia menelfon ummanya. 'yoboseo umma' ucap kris dengan suara lirih. 'ne waeyo chgi?' jawab jaejong dari seberang sana. 'ehm sebenarnya ada umma.' Jawab kris lagi. 'ah arra, dan mana tao chagi? Umma ingin bicara padanya.. apa tao menyukai panda? Umma baru saja mendekor kamarnya dengan nuansa panda' jawab sekaligus Tanya jaejong. 'huuuhhhh, s-sebenarnya itu yang ingin aku beritahu umma. T-tao hilang' jawab kris dengan sangat lirih. 'ohahahaa~ hanya it- APA! BAGAIMANA BISA DIA HILANG KRIS?!' Tanya jaejong dengan berapi-api. 'a-aku juga tidak tahu umma, aku sedang membelikannya balon waktu itu." Jawab kris seadanya. 'UMMA TIDAK MAU TAHU KRIS! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PULANG KALAU TIDAK BERSAMA TAO! CAMKAN ITU' ucap jaejong dan setelahnya, sambungan di putus secara sepihak oleh jaejong.

KRIS POV

Hhhahhhhh, bagaimana aku menemukan tao? Penculik itu sama sekali tidak memberikan clue. Dan.. aku harus tinggal dimana?! Umma tidak memperbolehkanku kerumah jika tidak bersama tao. Tao-er, maafkan gege yang tidakbecus menjagamu.

AUTHOR PO

'NA EUREURONG EUREURONG EUREURONG DAE NA EUREURONG EUREURONG EUREURONG DAE NA EUREURONG EUREURONG EUREURONG DAE MULLEO SEOJI ANHEUMYEON DACHYEODO MOLLA' tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan lirik lagu _Growl – Exo_ dari smartphone kris. 'yeobseo' ucap kris setelah mengangkat telfonnya. 'KAU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBIARKAN TAO MENGHILANG! KAU AKAN HABIS MALAM INI KRIS CAMKAN ITU!' ucap orang dari seberang sana. 'aku akan pulang malam ini juga! Jadi persiapkan dirimu kris!'ucap orang yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun. 'sudah chagi hiks, kasian kris' ucap seseorang dari seberang sana. 'bagaimana bisa aku kasian dengannya! Dia sudah membuat tao hilang chagi' ucap kyuhyun lagi. 'biarkan aku berbicara dengannya hiks' ucap sungmin. 'yeobseo kris, ini ahjjuma. Bagaimana hiks bisa kau kehilangan tao nak?' Tanya sungmin sedikit terisak. 'A-aku tidak tahu ahjjuma, aku sedang membelikan balon untuknya dan tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang membawanya aku mengejar mereka tapi mereka sudh masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dengan cepat' jawab kris seadanya. 'hiks hiks baiklah, jangan salahkan dirimu kris. Mungkin ini sudah takdir tuhan hiks hiks' jawab sungmin lagi. 'ne ahjjuma' setelah kris menjawab sungmin langsung memutuskan telfonnya secara sepihak.

Karena bingung mau kemana, dan uang yang tinggal sepeser akibat meninggalkan dompetnya di tukang balon. Kris memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, yah walaupun nantinya di harus tidur di luar.

**SKIP**

Kris pun sampai dirumah, dengan ogah-ogahan kris masuk ke dalam lobi(?) mension wu dan duduk di kursi panjangnya. Beruntung kris memakai jaket jadi dia tidak begitu kedinginan malam ini. Menit demi menit pun berjalan(?). kris sedikit demi sedikit membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang itu dan memejamkan matanya. Kris sedikit menggigil. Tiba tiba kris merasakan seperti ada yang membelai rambutnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa tao lah yang melakukannya. "t-tao? Ini benar- benar kau baby? Ucap kris yang langsung beranjak duduk. "ne gege ini tao, kenapa gege lama cekali pulangnya? Tao kangen caama gege" ucap tao yang menganggkat tangannya meminta di pangku. "kenapa kau bisa disini baby? Bukankan kau dibawa oleh penculik itu?" Tanya kris seraya mengangkat tao kepangkuannya. "ne, tapi meleka bukan penculik ge. Meleka olang baik" jawab tao yang membenamkan kepalanya ke dada kris.

**FLASHBACK**

"adik manis, ayo ikut dengan kami" ajak salah satu namja itu. "ehm? Ahjjuci ciapa?" Tanya tao dengan polosnya. "kau tidak perlu mengetahui kami siapa manis. Kau hanya perlu ikut dengan kami" ucap namja itu lagi. "anni, tao ingin dengan gege caja." Jawab tao sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "hahhh kau merepotkan manis. Walaupun kau menolak kami akan tetap membawa-mu" ucap namja yang lainnya. Namja itu menggendong tao secara paksa, dan tao yang reflek langsung teriak disaat dia tidaknyaman. "A-NDWAEEE! TAO TIDAK MAU IKUT DENGAN KALIAN! TAO INGIN DENGAN KRIC GEGEE!" teriak tao sambil meronta-ronta. "diamlah sedikit manis, kau akan jatuh kalau begini" ucap namja yang menggendong tao. "AANDWAEE! KRIC GE! TOLONG TAOO hiks hiks "

Didalam mobil tao terdiam karena ia mendapati umma dan appanya yang sedang tersenyum. "uwwaaaa umma appa bogochipo~" ucap tao langsung menerjang sungmin dan kyuhyun. "ne~ umma juga kangen denganmu chagi" jawab sungmin memeluk tao. "ehm umma kenapa bica dicini? Dan ciapa olang-olang ini umma?" Tanya tao sambil menatap takut dua orang didepannya. "mereka orang baik baby, mereka baekhyun dan chanyeol. Paman yang sering mengajak main tao dulu. Tao tidak ingat?" Tanya sungmin membelai rambut tao. "uhh! Tao ingatt pantac caja tadi waktu tao melonta-lonta baekkie malah memeluk tao, kalau penculik cebenalnya pasti cudah membunuh tao" jawab tao dengan cengirannya. "ehm umma, kenapa klic gege ditinggal?" Tanya tao lagi. "tak apa chagi nantikris gege akan pulang sendiri" jawab sungmin lagi. "tao, ayo kkita kerumah jae ahjjuma, katanya dia membelikanmu mau tahu chagi?" Tanya kyuhyun. "ne appa! Tao mau! Mau! Mau!" ucap tao antusias.

Diperjalanan, kyuhyun menelfon kris. . 'yeobseo' ucap kris setelah mengangkat telfonnya. 'KAU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBIARKAN TAO MENGHILANG! KAU AKAN HABIS MALAM INI KRIS CAMKAN ITU!' ucap kyuhyun dengan suara yag dibesar-besarkan. 'aku akan pulang malam ini juga! Jadi persiapkan dirimu kris!'ucap kyuhyun yang mati-matian menahan tawanya. 'sudah chagi hiks, kasian kris' ucap sungmin berusaha berakting dengan yang mendengar nama gege kesayangannya langsung berteriak, tapi beruntung kris tidak mendengarnya. 'bagaimana bisa aku kasian dengannya! Dia sudah membuat tao hilang chagi' ucap kyuhyun lagi. 'biarkan aku berbicara dengannya hiks' ucap sungmin. 'yeobseo kris, ini ahjjuma. Bagaimana hiks bisa kau kehilangan tao nak?' Tanya sungmin ber-purapura terisak. 'A-aku tidak tahu ahjjuma, aku sedang membelikan balon untuknya dan tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang membawanya aku mengejar mereka tapi mereka sudh masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dengan cepat' jawab kris seadanya. Sungmin yang mengetahui kris panic berusaha Manahan tawanya. 'hiks hiks baiklah, jangan salahkan dirimu kris. Mungkin ini sudah takdir tuhan hiks hiks' jawab sungmin lagi. 'ne ahjjuma' setelah kris menjawab sungmin langsung memutuskan telfonnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai dirumah yunjae, tao langsung berlari dan memeluk jaejong. "ahjjuma, kenapa klic ge ditunggal di taman? Tao kangen dengannya" ucap tao mem-poutkan bibirnya. "tak apa chagi, nanti dia akan pulang sendiri" ucap jaejong. "eoh, apa tao mau melihat kamar barumu dan kris gege?" Tanya jaejong tersenyum. "eoh? Kamarku dan klis-ge?" Tanya tao bingung. "ne chagi, kau dan kris-ge mu itu. Mulai hari ini kalian akn tinggal bersama ehm lebih tepatnya kau akan tinggal disini" ucap jaejong seraya tersenyum. "ehm t-tapi bagaimana dengan umma dan appa? Apa tao bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?" Tanya tao dengan mata berkacakaca. "cupcupp, jangan nangis chagi. Umma dan appa mu akan mengunjungimu kesini tiap minggu. Dan tao jugaakan sekolah dari sini mulai sekarang" jawab jaejong mengelus pipi tao. "karena tao dan kris-ge sebenarnya sudah dinikahkan sejak tao berumur 3 tahun chagi,uh dan panggil aku umma ne" lanjut jaejong. Tao yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Sementara tao dikamar barunya, jaejong mendapat telfon dari kris. . 'yoboseo umma' ucap kris dengan suara lirih. 'ne waeyo chgi?' jawab jaejong. 'ehm sebenarnya ada umma.' Jawab kris lagi. 'ah arra, dan mana tao chagi? Umma ingin bicara padanya.. apa tao menyukai panda? Umma baru saja mendekor kamarnya dengan nuansa panda' jawab jaejong berusaha membuat kris panik. 'huuuhhhh, s-sebenarnya itu yang ingin aku beritahu umma. T-tao hilang' jawab kris dengan sangat lirih. 'ohahahaa~ hanya it- APA! BAGAIMANA BISA DIA HILANG KRIS?!' Tanya jaejong menahan ketawanya. 'a-aku juga tidak tahu umma, aku sedang membelikannya balon waktu itu." Jawab kris seadanya. 'UMMA TIDAK MAU TAHU KRIS! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PULANG KALAU TIDAK BERSAMA TAO! CAMKAN ITU' ucap jaejong dan setelahnya, ia memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Dan yah, tidak beda dengan kyumin jaejong juga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**SKIP**

Malam pun tiba, tao yang ngebet ingin bermain dengan gegenya terus saja menanyakan dimana sang gege kepada 3 orang dewasa itu. "jae umma~ dimana gege?" Tanya tao merajuk. "dia didepan lobi chagi, ajak dia masuk" jawab jaejong menggiring tao ke lobi.

Dan akhirnya sampailah tao didepan gegenya itu. Tao mencium dan membelai rambut kris dengansayang.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"begitu ge" ucap tao bergelayut manja. "ehm, makcudnya dinikahkan itu apa ge?" Tanya tao dengan polos. "ehm, maksudnya itu aku dan kau adalah suami istri. Seperti umma dan appa, aku appa dank au umma." Jawab kris mencium pipi tao. "anni! Tao yang appa, tao ini kan namja ge" jawab tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

TBC

(A/N) : yappp ini udh di publish chapter 2 nyaaa~ dan maaf kalo disini ceritanya gaje bin ajaib yoo~ balasan review dibawahh

Thankyou for :

**Wulandarydesy, guest, alwi aegya chanbaek, taoris shipperrr, emaknya panda,just call me guest, step name,ajjib4ff, michi mizuka, devilfujoshi, dan paprikapumkin.**

Wulandarydesy** : **marganya huang, thorthor typo hehe

Guest : bisalahh, kan author yang ngebet pengen gitu ._.

Alwi aegya chanbaek : main garuk-garukkan wakkkk, udh thorthor update kilaatt yo~

Taoris shipperrr : kris itu anaknya yunjae alias sahabat nya kyumin, terus mereka pengen ngejodohin si taoris gitu, hehee maap thorthor emang gak jelas ._.

Emaknya panda : kris anaknya yunjaeee, suami nya tao wakk ._. thorthor aja bingung anak umur 3 taon bisa nikah apa kaga, yang pasti thorthr maunya mereka udah nikah

Just call me guest: yapp, gakpapa yang penting ngereview. Ini udah di publish chap 2nya

Step name : yoo udahh~

Ajjib4ff : yoshh udah~

Michi mizuka : iyaa kris pedo, eh bukan deng author yang suka ama cerita pedo ._. tapi author gak pedo ya~

Devilfujoshi : jangan salahkan kris, karena itu semua kemauan author. Tapi salahkan saja naruto atas semua ini kkkk~

Paprikapumkin : yapp wakakakk(?) merekka ngegaruk doing kok, si krisnya aja yang mesum hehee

Buat semua yang udah ngereview makasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : papoy14 a.k.a billaaaaaaaaa

Disclaimer : all karaktah(?) is belong to in the up/? But all pair is mineehhhhh waks.

Pairing : taoris etc

Rating : T semi M

Genre : humor,family,romance, ama si tao nanti hamil waksss

Warning : aballl,OOC,typossss,anak kecil jauhjauh luu padaa/?, ayannn delel lah.

_~Ayan ayan ayan ayan ayan ayan ayan~_

5 TAHUN KEMUZIAANN~

"emhhh ahh ahhh akhhh shhhhh geeh~"

terlihat seekor panda unyu yang ayan/? Sedang menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Oh uh oh/? Ternyata ia tak sendiri, dia bersama naga mesum yang sedang mengemut benda halus dan empuk yang bertengger-ria di dadanya.

"emmmhh gegeeh~ s-ssudahh akhh nantihh aegyahh melihatthh ahhh sshh"

Ujar tao si panda tadi. "yo baby, kau tidak perlu takut karena baekkie sedang main dengan tunangannya." Jawab kris si naga seraya membelai lembut nipple tao.

"t-ttapi gehh~ nantiehhh akh akhhh shhh" belum sempat tao menolak kris langsung meng in-out kan littlebig kris. (A/N: ceritanyaaahh si kris ama tao tuh lagi ML pagipagi gegara si kris minta. Kenapa billa gak nyeritain dari awal? Karena billa banyak pr-_- gak bakal sempet kalo lamalama, bntar lagi billa juga mau kerumah ila mnta bantuin pr mtk noh. Si rambeh ngasih nya kaga ngira2 si-_-)

BRAKKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu digebrak.

Karena reflex, taoris langsung menarik selimut dan menutup badannya masing-masing.

"UMMAAAAAA~ HUHUUUUU.. CHANNIE JAHAATTTTTTTTTT HUAAAAAAAAA" teriak seorang bocil yang mewarisi ingus dan cengengnya si panda unyu.

"a-aada apa chagi? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya tao sambil tetap menarik selimutnya kedada. "c-channie umma hiks di-dia celingkuh dali baekkie hikss hikss" jawab baekhyun sambil terisak.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara pintu yang dengan kejinya digebrak.

"demi dewa neptunus/? Apa lagi itu!" ucap kris sambil reflex menengok kearah pintu.

"m-maaf appa, channie tidak belmakcud menakuti appa" ucap chanyeol sambil menunduk. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol langsung saja membuang mukanya.

"baekkie, channie minta maaf. Channie tidak belmakcud membuat baekkie malah, yang tadi itu teman channie" ucap chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memaikan jari-jari mungilnya.

Kris yang melihat hanya tersenyum tipis, ingat! TIPIS bahkn hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu. "t-tapi kenapa channie tadi memeluk namja yang tadi" jawab baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "b-baekhyun, jangan menangic. Channie cakit kalau melihat baekkie berlimpah ail mata" jawab chanyeol lagi.

"hey bocah, belajar dari mana kau kata-kata seperti itu?" Tanya kris sambil mengelus kepala chanyeol sayang. "aku belajal dali appa saat merajuk dengan umma" jawabnya dengan polos.

"kalau channie tidak cuka melihat baekkie menangic, lalu kenapa channie membuat baekkie menangic? Hueeeeee" tangis baekhyun pecah lagi

"cupcupcup.. baekkie jangan nangic ya, nanti channie poppo deh" jawab chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. "janji ya? Channie gak nakal lagi?" jawab baekhyun egen-_-. "ne! channie janji!"

NIGHT

"hahhh " hela tao. "wae baby?" Tanya kris seraya memeluk tao dari belakang.

"a-aku sangat bahagia ge" jawab tao menintihkan air mata. "sssttt baby, jangan menangis. Aku pun bahagia sepertimu" lanjut kris

"terimakasih baby, kau membuat hidup gege lebih indah. Wo ai ni" kata kris sambil mengecup pipi tao penuh pelope. "ni ai wo ge kkkk~" kata tao terkikik. "hey, kau mau bercanda denganku hm? Katakana dengan benar bahwa kau mencintaiku. Bukan hanya aku yang mencintaimu baby" jawab kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tao. "wo ye ai ni ge, wo ye ai ni" jawab tao sambil tersenyum.

THE END

(A/N) : maaaafffff readers-nim! Billa tau ini pasti mengecewakkan tapihhhh ini semua karena billa sibuuukk bgt-_- dan sbnrnya juga billa udah gak ada feel sama ff ini daaan billa mau buat ff lagihhh muehehehehehe~ dan castnyaaa kaisooo dan ini diambil dari cerita cinta seseorang yang 95 persennya billa ngarangg wakss. Okokkk apapn yg terjadihh ttp review ya. Billa nerima segala macam bash dan flame kok, soalnya kalo pun ada yang nge flame/bash gak bakal billa tanggepin heheee.

Buat yg udah nge review makasihh billa cape ngetik dari pertamanya-_-


End file.
